Amo tanto la vida
by Darky-chaan
Summary: Amo tanto, tanto la vida, que de ti me enamoré. Lloro, grito bajo la lluvia, como el ángel Lucifer. Somos de nuevo herida abierta, mala tierra trágame, trágame...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí me encuentro nuevamente subiendo otra historia de las mías ^^.

Estoy en una etapa especial de mi vida —no voy a decir nada más— así que quizás esa sea la razón por la cual todos mis nuevos fanfics tienen siempre algo en común... aunque hasta ahora la más depresiva que escribí (o que a mí me deprime releerla) es **Locura y desesperación. **Si quieren leerlo, pásense, me alegraría mucho sus comentarios... últimamente estoy muy triste y cansada...

Con respecto a este fanfic, cuando lo lean seguramente se darán cuenta de que en realidad no tiene ningún dato específico de ella y de él; yo pongo como pareja a los dos que se me ocurrieron cuando terminé de releerla y corregirla, pero puede ser cualquier otra pareja.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sí esta historia.

Es un song-fic dividido en dos mitades, la canción es _"Amo tanto la vida"_de _Ismael Serrano._

Ahora, con todo ya aclarado, queda sólo una cosa por decir:

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**Amo tanto la vida.**

**

* * *

**

**Primera Parte**

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

El camino siempre fue duro y largo, pero ese fue el que escogimos.

Tus manos entre las mías me daban la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. Podía hacer todo lo que me pedías y necesitabas, o aunque sea intentarlo.

Siempre me cuestioné si yo era suficiente para ti, pero tú con la misma frase y una misteriosa sonrisa me respondías: "para mí, ya eres más que perfecto".

Y sin embargo, aún hoy me pregunto lo mismo, no sólo en voz alta, también en mis sueños, en cada momento en el que mi mente no descansa, en el que me desvelo para asegurarme de que tengas los más tranquilos y hermosos sueños.

Seré idiota, impulsivo, malhablado, creído… seré todo lo que ellos me dicen que soy, seré todo lo que tú me dices que soy; mas nada cambiará el hecho de que yo estoy enamorado… loco, desesperado por ti.

Nunca fuimos completamente aceptados, sé que eso te dolió. "Si el amor es el más puro de los sentimientos… el único que derriba barreras, enemistades, viejos rencores y sana heridas" dijiste con los ojos vidriosos.

Y yo recuerdo que esa noche te abracé tanto que luego me costó desanudar mis brazos para dejarte ir, para verte caminar sola por la verde pradera, cantar en voz baja dulces canciones, observar las flores… ahí fue cuando reconocí que tu flor favorita eran los lirios.

Nunca antes quise morir, pero eso era por el simple motivo de supervivir y demostrar mi fortaleza. Pero ahora encontré el verdadero motivo por el que me fue otorgada la vida: para protegerte, para amarte, adorarte, quererte, comprenderte, observarte en silencio cuando tu mirada se encuentra perdida entre el inmenso cielo azul inmaculado sobre nosotros, cuando te pierdes en tus ensoñaciones y te sonrojas sin motivo…

Yo nací por una sola razón: para estar ahí cuándo necesites ayuda, para ser una mano que te auxilie a levantarte de una caída, que no se ría de tus errores o fracasos, sino que te consuele y te ame por lo que eres, por todo el hermoso conjunto que eres…

-

_Amo tanto, tanto la vida_

_Que de ti me enamoré._

_-  
_

Me quedaré siempre a tu lado, por más que todos los hombres y seres en el universo me lo quieran impedir; nada ni nadie podrán separarme de ti.

No alcanzan las palabras para describir lo que yo siento cuando me veo reflejado en tus perfectos y expresivos ojos: lo único que sé es que el corazón comienza a latir más, y más fuerte, dejándome sordo por momentos, la voz se anuda en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar, la vista se me nubla y no puedo evitar sonreírte y abrazarte tan fuerte que ni un huracán de mi lado te podría quitar.

No entiendo como nadie antes no pudo darse cuenta de lo hermosa que eres cuando tienes vergüenza: luces tan tierna y adorable, que dentro de mí todo se derrumba con tu suave tono de voz.

Si de algo me arrepiento, es de no haberte conocido antes.

Si algo nunca cambiaría, es el hecho de que puedo amarte y que tú me ames.

Los amaneceres fueron creados para ti. Siempre eres la luz que ilumina mis nuevos días, que mantiene mis impacientes noches esperando a que abras tus párpados y yo sea el primero que veas, el primero que te bese y te mantiene a su lado.

-

_Y ahora espero impaciente_

_Ver contigo amanecer._

-

Hubo buenos y malos tiempos, momentos alegres y tristes, altos y bajos; pero seguimos adelante. Soportamos la presión constante por parte de nuestros seres más cercanos, y continuamos caminando de la mano. Ignoramos las burlas y las malas miradas, las provocaciones e intimidaciones en voz baja que muchas veces nos dijeron, las millones de veces que intentaron separarnos las superamos y seguimos adelante, sin que nadie nos pudiese detener.

Hasta que apareció él… un tercero en discordia. Te reclamaba como tuya, reclamaba tus ojos, tu calor, tus labios, tus palabras, como si fuesen de su propiedad, como si él las hubiese comprado. Nunca supe lidiar bien esas situaciones. Pero sin embargo lo intenté. Y terminó siendo una piedra más en el camino que sorteábamos.

Entonces dime, dime porqué siempre temí que te vayas de mi lado y me dejes, porqué siempre me preocupó no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, porqué no hay momento alguno en el que piense que quizás él haya sido una mejor opción para tu sonrisa… quizás…

Pero un "quizás" no existe, no es más que puros pensamientos de algo que pudo haber pasado, mas el destino quiso que así no fuese. Probablemente tenga un poco de suerte. Probablemente no tendría que consternarme todas estas cuestiones si a pesar de todos los infortunios todavía estás a mi lado; sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar que no merezco estar a tu lado, por más que mi único motivo de vivir, mi razón y mi cordura sea verte despertar, cantar, hablar, soñar, observar las flores, correr con los brazos extendidos por el bosque…

Un simple "te amo" sería nada más que la hoja de la flor más bella y más hermosa; cuándo sobran las palabras porque todas están dichas con la mirada, cuándo los silencios son valorados y caminamos juntos, sin hablar, de la mano, en tantas situaciones un simple "te amo" sonaba tan insulso…

-

_Si se acaba este milagro,_

_Si se consume mi voz,_

_Si me das un portazo_

_¿En qué calle moriré yo…?_

-

Ven conmigo hoy a celebrar: nuestro primer aniversario. Y estoy tan convencido de que no será el último, que podría comprar todos los ramos de flores que te pienso regalar.

Ven, bailemos al son de los violines de los grillos con las luciérnagas iluminándonos.

Bailemos con el río como espejo, bailemos juntos, descalzos y alegres sobre el frío y suave pasto, en medio del bosque, iluminados por la luz de la luna.

-

_Estás tan bonita esta noche,_

_Te sienta el pelo recogido tan bien._

-

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando las estrellas.

Tu cabeza recostada en mi pecho, mis manos acariciando tu cabello suave y sedoso.

Tu voz tarareando una canción incomprensible, pero tan dulce a la vez.

No nos dirigimos ni una palabra, no hacía falta. Nuestros corazones hablaban por nosotros.

"Las estrellas… brillan para ti; son tuyas, fueron creadas para que así lo sean" dije yo, y una luciérnaga se posó en tu hombro desnudo.

-

_Pídeme cualquier deseo, poco te puedo ofrecer._

_-  
_

_

* * *

_**Fin de la primera parte.**

**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Si tienen algo que decirme, cualquier cosa que sea, dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí me encuentro subiendo la segunda parte de esta historia (también la parte final)

Como siempre, he de aclarar que ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, pero sí por suerte me pertenece este fanfic.

Es un song-fic dividido en dos mitades, la canción es _"Amo tanto la vida"_de _Ismael Serrano._

Ahora, con todo ya aclarado, queda sólo una cosa por decir:

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**Amo tanto la vida.**

**

* * *

**

**Segunda Parte**

* * *

-

La suave brisa me fue llevando desde lo profundo de mis sueños hacia la superficie de la realidad.

Abrí mis ojos y sentí los rayos del sol sobre mi cara. Soñoliento y confundido, acaricié a mi costado, dónde supuestamente te hallabas descansando, luz de mi vida. Pero aprecié nada más que el frío tacto de las sábanas vacías.

Me incorporé con rapidez, para comprobar el simple hecho de que en la habitación estaba solo yo. Consternado, te busqué por todo el lugar y por los alrededores, pero en ningún lado te encontrabas. No estabas en la orilla del río jugando con el agua, o recolectando flores en la pradera. No te encontrabas paseando por el borde del bosque, ni tampoco dentro de la casa. Habías desaparecido, en algún momento en el que el destino quiso que yo descuide mi más preciado tesoro.

Corrí cada vez más lejos, pero no había caso. Un ser humano no podía hacerse inmaterialidad, era imposible. Así que en algún lado habrías de estar.

Por lo que tomé mis pocas pertenencias, y me marché en tu búsqueda.

Una corazonada me decía que tu sendero fue directo hacia tu aldea… Así que hacia allí partí; perturbado, preocupado, enamorado… inocentemente, te busqué.

Y nunca tendría que haberlo hecho.

-

Cuándo te hallé, mi corazón se oprimió en mi pecho, tanto, tanto, que por un momento pensé que dejó de latir.

Te encontré en los brazos de otro hombre. Abrazada a él, sonriéndole a él; besándolo y haciéndole caricias a él, el tercero en discordia…

Mi ser se destruyó en mil partes.

Mi mundo entero se derrumbó en una milésima de segundo ante una escasa imagen.

No supe qué hacer o qué decir; era más que obvio que yo había perdido la batalla.

Y cuándo la venda que cubría mi visión y me había hecho ciego salió de mis ojos, pude ver la cruenta realidad que nunca pude ni quise ver: no eras perfecta.

La muchacha que yo había idolatrado y adorado no existía.

Me alejé de aquel lugar dolido; enojado y herido.

-

Lejos, en el bosque, me detuve frente a un árbol.

Clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos con toda mi fuerza, e intenté retener aquel líquido cristalino que amenazaba con salir de mis ojos.

Pero no pude hacerlo.

Destruido, dejé que lo poco que quedaba de mí se desmoronase en aquella perturbadora soledad.

-

_Lloro, grito bajo la lluvia_

_Como el ángel Lucifer._

-

Escuché unos pasos a mi costado que cesaron al lado mío.

De rodillas, en el suelo, cubrí mi rostro entre mis brazos y el frío suelo, intentando retener mis sollozos y cesar mis convulsiones ante la presión que yo mismo me hacía.

Sin embargo, quién sea que sea, acarició con suavidad mi espalda mientras yo seguía negándome a la realidad.

No quise observar a esa persona a la cara, no antes de lograr calmarme.

Tenía miedo de que ese alguien fuese quién yo creía que era.

Lo último que me podía pasar era que justamente ese individuo me hubiese descubierto en aquel momento de debilidad.

-

—Suigetsu… —oí su voz susurrar con pena y preocupación al tiempo que yo dejaba de llorar.

Su mano seguía acariciándome con lentitud y suavidad hasta que logré incorporarme.

—Karin —le dije, secándome el rostro.

Ella tomó mi mano entre la suya y me observó a los ojos.

Nunca antes la había visto así: con esa expresión tan seria y calmada en su rostro, pero con su mirada contradiciendo todo aquello, demostrando sus verdaderas emociones en sus pupilas.

—Está bien, puedes confiar en mí… —respondió con voz quebrada y apenada.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber qué hacer.

De repente, mi destrozado corazón se sentía un poco mejor. Saber que por primera vez me estaba siendo sincera era algo regocijante en todo aquel mar de mala suerte.

La abracé con fuerza mientras más lágrimas salían rebeldes de mis ojos, como también de los suyos.

Nos abrazamos sin decir nada, con fuerza, dándonos calor, intentando curar las lastimaduras que estaban en carne viva.

-

_Somos de nuevo herida abierta,_

_Mala tierra trágame,_

_Trágame…_

-

Retomamos el camino de regreso tomados de la mano.

Sin saber cómo, estar así con ella me hacía sentir más seguro.

Nos detuvimos poco antes de llegar.

—Ella… no era perfecta. No lo era, no lo era… ¿Por qué no me dí cuenta antes? —pregunté más a mí mismo que a mi compañera.

Sonrió con melancolía antes de responderme:

—Porque estabas enamorado. El amor es ciego y desinteresado; al verdadero amor no le importan los defectos, el amor de verdad cultiva sonrisas y sana heridas… —dijo con voz distante, apretando mi mano.

—Y todavía no entiendo… —agregué poco tiempo después— cómo es que la sigo amando.

Y ella se quedó en silencio, mirando el horizonte con semblante distante, como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa; deseos que nunca pudieron ser, quizás.

-

_Amo tanto… Amo tanto la vida_

_Que de ti me enamoré._

-

Acarició mi cabello tristemente, y con ojos cansados observamos la puesta de sol que se cernía ante nosotros.

Mi corazón palpitaba dentro de su pequeña caja, destrozado, pero sanando. De a poco, cada parte de él se iba a unir otra vez. Y entonces el dolor ya lo habrá lavado el olvido…

Todavía me pregunto lo mismo una y otra vez, torturándome hasta el punto de no dormir ni probar bocado; me pregunto por qué ella me hizo eso, por qué estaba conmigo si sabía que sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos… Alguien tenía que ceder, y ese alguien fui yo.

Sin embargo, cada vez que mi maldita memoria evocaba su femenino rostro, no podía evitar sentir la falta de su amor, y ese dolor punzante tan agudo y profundo que me dejaba sin voz regresaba cada vez más fuerte… Nunca antes había conocido un sentimiento tan traicionero como el amor. Estoy más que seguro que ella ya me ha olvidado; de los dos, el único en salir herido fui, nuevamente, yo.

¿Cuál fue mi error, mi pecado por el que fui condenado por el duro destino?

-

_Y de amarte tanto, tanto_

_Puede que no te ame bien._

-

Ahora los días pasan lentos y sombríos, desde que mi sol personal se marchó a otro cielo de ojos perlados ya no tiene sentido esperar el amanecer.

¿A quién le contaré mis sueños en dónde tú eras mi princesa y yo el príncipe que te rescataba?

¿Cómo saciaré todos esos deseos que alguna vez quise contigo compartir?

¿De qué manera podré sustituir tu calor, tu voz, tus ojos?

¿A quién le regalaré los regalos que yo quería regalarte?

Te fuiste, y atrás tuyo marchó mi sonrisa.

-

_Si yo fuera tu asesino,_

_Conmigo nunca tendría clemencia._

_Y me condenaría a muerte,_

_Que es condenarme a tu ausencia._

-

—Suigetsu —pronunció en un murmullo la chica parada al lado mío.

La observé con el alma descubierta.

Y ella me observó con los ojos vidriosos.

Por lo menos ahora podría intentar ser feliz con alguien más. Es así la vida, de cada caída tienes que levantarte y proseguir.

Un leve tropiezo nunca detendrá mi caminata.

Por más que ese tropiezo se cargue en los hombros con tristeza y duela… como nunca nada antes dolió.

Tomé su mano y la abracé con sincera paz y armonía.

Ella no hizo nada con sus brazos, los dejó extendidos hacia el suelo mientras las lágrimas renacían de sus ojos.

El corazón latía en su caja dolido, pero sanando.

Siempre habrá un comienzo detrás de cada final. Quizás este sea el mío.

No iba a permitir que nadie me ate las alas jamás; pero sí compartiré mi fuerza y esperanzas a quién yo quiera.

-

_Que no haya más despedidas,_

_Que no eres Ilsa Lazlo, ni yo Rick Blaine_

-

En silencio, escuché mi corazón latir al mismo compás que el de ella.

De cada herida nació una flor.

Y dejaré que sea ella quién las riegue.

Amar tiene su precio, y yo pagué por él. Ahora quiero simplemente disfrutar de mi tiempo compartido con mis seres queridos.

Después de todo, no soy el único que carga con un corazón roto.

—Te quiero… —le dije en el oído, y enterré mi cabeza en su hombro.

La frecuencia de sus lágrimas se hizo más potente.

—Yo también… —susurró casi sin voz, y apoyó sus manos en mi espalda.

Quería que aquel momento nunca terminase. Me sentía tan en paz…

-

_Ni yo soy tan idiota,_

_No te dejaría ir con él…_

-

Llegamos casi de noche dónde el resto estaba.

Ni Sasuke ni Jûgo pronunciaron palabra; nosotros tampoco. Siquiera volvimos a cruzar miradas.

En menos de cinco minutos, el Uchiha nos dijo que íbamos a partir otra vez; más lejos de dónde ya estábamos.

Me quedé en silencio, meditando. Y así permanecí toda la noche. Pensé en aquellos buenos momentos que compartí con esa dulce ninja de Konoha; buenos momentos que poco a poco fui quemando en las cenizas calientes de la improvisada fogata.

Me sentía tan extraño y fuera de mí misma realidad, que me mantuve quieto sentado a la intemperie. Observé las estrellas que tanto ella solía admirar, pero no hallé en ellas el más mínimo rastro de sus ojos. En vez de ensanchar las heridas, las curaban.

Dejé que su tenue brillo bañase mi rostro y purificase mi interior.

Antes de que me haya dado cuenta, ya estaba dirigiéndome a mi carpa dispuesto a descansar aunque sea algunos segundos.

Mañana nos esperaría un largo viaje.

-

El sol no se sentía igual cuando los primeros rayos se clavaron en mis párpados cerrados.

Nada era como antes, ahora estaba transitando una nueva etapa.

Me levanté en silencio. Últimamente el silencio era mi mejor respuesta para todo.

Siquiera me despedí de ella; siquiera hablamos por última vez antes de separarnos definitivamente. Sólo sé que la vi, y sé que ella sabe que eso sucedió; ella también me vio.

Caminé sin emitir más ruido que el que mis propios pasos producían, cuando mi propio camino chocó con el de mi compañera.

-

_El próximo avión que tomes_

_Conmigo lo tendrás que hacer._

-

—Suigetsu —dijo ella.

—Karin —le respondí yo, y ambos nos sonreímos sin decir nada más.

Mirándonos a los ojos, partimos detrás de nuestros dos compañeros de equipo.

Me sentía cada vez mejor, de a poco mis heridas se cerraban.

Y ella era quién exactamente lograba que aquello pasase.

-

_Y el camino de regreso,_

_Yo te lo recordaré…_

_Te lo recordaré…_

-

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, _Isla Lazlo _y _Rick Blaine_ son los protagonistas de _Casablanca_ (Humprey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman)

Bien, ahora tengo que terminar de escribir **Trigal**, si quieren pasen a leer. También pueden leer **Locura y desesperación**, me alegraría mucho saber qué opinan de ésa historia. Y me viene faltando una alegría.

Si tienen algo que decirme, cualquier cosa que sea, dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	3. Amo tanto la vida

Aquí la letra completa de la canción en su versión original, ya que hubo una pequeña parte que tuve que modificar para el fanfic.

La canción se llama **Amo tanto la vida** y su intérprete ( y autor) es **Ismael Serrano**.

* * *

**Amo tanto la vida.**

**-  
**

_Amo tanto, tanto la vida_

_Que de ti me enamoré._

_Y ahora espero impaciente_

_Ver contigo amanecer._

_-  
_

_Si se acaba este milagro,_

_Si se consume mi voz,_

_Si me das un portazo_

_¿En qué calle moriré yo…?_

_-  
_

_Estás tan bonita esta noche,_

_Te sienta el pelo recogido tan bien._

_Pídeme cualquier deseo, poco te puedo ofrecer._

_Lloras, gritas bajo la lluvia_

_Como el ángel Lucifer._

_Somos de nuevo herida abierta,_

_Mala tierra, trágame…_

_Trágame…_

_-  
_

_Amo tanto… Amo tanto la vida_

_Que de ti me enamoré._

_Y de amarte tanto, tanto_

_Puede que no te ame bien._

_Si yo fuera tu asesino,_

_Conmigo nunca tendría clemencia._

_Y me condenaría a muerte,_

_Que es condenarme a tu ausencia._

_-  
_

_Que no haya más despedidas,_

_Que no eres Ilsa Lazlo, ni yo Rick Blaine_

_Ni yo soy tan idiota,_

_No te dejaría ir con él…_

_El próximo avión que tomes_

_Conmigo lo tendrás que hacer._

_Y el camino de regreso,_

_Yo te lo recordaré…_

_Te lo recordaré…_


End file.
